1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hammers with claws and adjustable pivot points and more particularly pertains to removing nails with hammer claws having adjustable pivot points for nails of varying sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hammers with claws is known in the prior art. More specifically, hammers with claws heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing nails with claws of hammers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,257 to Evans a brick hammer with nail puller.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,635 to Lamansky discloses a nail removing hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,215 to Connor discloses a nail extractor tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,772 to Balkus, Jr. discloses a nail puller for claw hammers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,513 discloses a design patent of a slide hammer nail puller.
In this respect, the hammers with claws and adjustable pivot points according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing nails with hammer claws having adjustable pivot points for nails of varying sizes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hammers with claws and adjustable pivot points which can be used for removing nails with hammer claws having adjustable pivot points for nails of varying sizes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.